


四月四日第四十四次的死

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团酷 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: * lofter备份：2019年4月4日酷拉皮卡生贺文
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	四月四日第四十四次的死

——4月4日星期四，第44次暗杀失败。

第444号病患在他涂满了红眼睛的日记本上写道。彼时天色还没暗，但这些病患们都回到了自己的床位上，除却一模一样的病患服外，他们的胸前还别着写了数字的白色号码牌。

“天杀的库洛洛，我日。”他朝病床旁的地板上啖了一口，“我诅咒他的妈立刻螺旋飞天。”

“444号，你还是一如既往地脾气冲呢。”他隔壁床的哥们正在蜷着腿阅读诗歌，胸前的号码牌上写着404号。404号和444号一样有一头金发，但是比444号的金发要柔顺那么一点。他声音有点沉闷，“冷静点，暗杀失败不是常有的事么？”

“放你妈的屁，404号，等你哪天也去执行任务的时候就知道我的苦了。”444号开始削铅笔，削了一地的纸屑。

“欸欸欸，444号你怎么回事，东西乱扔就算了，纸屑也丢地上……”一向注重整洁的044号正戴着手套，跪在地上擦地板，手里的抹布快被他的力道擦烂。他患有重度的洁癖症，容不得一点污秽，见到的每一寸土地都必须是光洁整齐的。

“嗯~哒哒~~有什么关系呢~有什么关系呢？”富有童趣的声音响起，400号转着圈圈唱着古老的歌，把灰尘全部扬起来，夕阳映照着他随着转圈动作而飘扬的金发，“是044号太认真了啦~”

“你们不懂，你们懂个毛。”444号举着他的削笔刀，恶狠狠地对这房里所有的病患嚷嚷， “你们暗杀失败了就不会生气吗？”

“暗杀失败，一定是方法的问题。”学究似的440号从病房一角高高的书架上跳下，“我正在研究如何使用高阶函数和微积分成功谋杀恶霸库洛洛，只要我的计算准确，我一定可以……”

“440号你太不切合实际了吧！库洛洛又不是纸片，怎么会被黎曼和挤死？”040号一边在镜子前化妆一边聊着天。他此时穿着女性营业员的紧致西装，往自己薄薄的嘴唇上涂着艳丽的口红，“这个时代暗杀男人都用色诱啦，色诱。让敌人卸下警惕才是暗杀的第一要义。”

“呵，不搜集情报哪来的自信暗杀？”戴着墨镜和黑色假发的004号低声说道，“暗杀之前最重要的是跟踪敌人发现情报，再由所得的情报逐个突破，才有一线暗杀成功的希望。”

“一不做二不休地冲上去和敌人一起自爆才是暗杀的精髓吧喂？“444号吼道。

“大错特错，首先要有理论的支撑。”440号抱着他的理论书籍。

“不对，搜集情报才是第一步。”004号推了推他黑底圆框的大墨镜。

“库洛洛是个男人，所以得色诱。”040号化好了妆，在熨平西装的花领结时插嘴道。

“无论如何犯罪现场一定也要干净才成……”044号一边擦着地板一边喃喃自语。

“哒哒哒~嗯~唱着歌杀掉就好了嘛~”400号意味不明地说着。

“嘿，404号。”444号盘着腿坐在一堆乱七八糟的纸屑和书堆里，招手在404号面前晃了晃，“你怎么看？”

“对啊，404号从刚刚开始就很沉默……”其他病患七嘴八舌地附和道。

404号仍旧蜷着腿抱着他的书籍。他望着徐徐沉落的夕阳，良久都没有说话。太阳的余晖将他的脸映照得又灰又红。

“喂，404号，你难道害怕了？”444号拿着削笔刀的刀柄戳了戳404号的小腿，“拿出勇气嘛，他可是我们的仇人哎。”

“444号，你的结论毫无依据，404号只是缺乏像我一样丰富的理论知识而已。”440号翻动着他的理论书，颇有自信地回答。

“他肯定是难以越过女装的坎，所以每次都接近不了库洛洛，正为此发愁呢！”040号梳理着他棕色的假发，将那些碎发弄直，再用皮筋利落地扎起。

“太污秽……太脏了……他一定没有清理干净……一定是……”044轻声又不间断地念叨着，眼睛死死地盯着404号书脊上的一粒灰尘。

“一切都源于情报不足和信息不对等。”004号环着手靠在墙壁旁，沉稳地说道，“404号正和我一样，思考着如何搜集情报。”

“嘿~嘿~没有歌可以唱，就像鸟儿失去声带~”400号晃了一大圈后，一屁股坐在404号身边。

404号抬眼瞥了一眼坐在他身边的、露出天真无邪笑容的400号，又环视了一圈屋内摆着各式各样表情、有多种多样技能的各位病患。

“……我只是在思考……”404号沉闷地开口了。长期的失眠为他的面容刻上了些许黑眼圈，他的眼睛带了点血丝。他的声音那么低沉，又那么遥远，好像一口破碎的古钟。“……复仇的意义……”

“复仇的意义？这不是你应该做的事吗？”444号毫不犹豫地开口了。

“为了死去的大家。”情报专家的004号说。

“为了逻辑的合理性。”数学精英的440号接嘴。

“为了保持灵魂的纯净。”洁癖的044号回答。

“为了夕阳。”化了妆的040号说道。

“为了明日的歌声。”400号唱着歌。

“这是为了我们啊。”444号把手搭在404号的肩膀上。那双肩膀正在剧烈地颤抖，“喂，所以你别害怕，你有我们，你也是为了我们，才去杀人的不是么？”

“我会协助你的伪装。”040号说。

“我会搜集情报。”004号说。

“我会为你加油助威~”400号愉快道。

“就算计划不合理，我会帮你计算好的。”440号说。

“就算你害怕得发抖，我会给予你勇气。”444号说。

044号扬起了他洗得过分白净的抹布：“就算杀人脏了手，我也会帮你处理干净的。”

“住嘴。……住嘴！”404号双手抱头，用力地揪着自己的头发。他全身止不住地颤抖，他连拿起手上的书籍的力气都没有，“不对……不对……不对！！杀人这件事……从一开始就不对！！”

“你不恨库洛洛么？”444号玩弄着他的削笔刀，“我可是恨之入骨，和他呼吸同一片空气都令我感到恶心，让我想杀了他。”

“在他的指示下，大家都死了。尸体碎得像条煎烂的鱼，你忘了吗？”004号冷峻的声音响起。

440号合上他的理论书，“他破坏了社会的合理性和稳定性。他抢劫、屠杀，毁灭了整个窟鲁塔文明。”

“就是他，把你变得这么肮脏……让你穿着病号服，身上也全是开裂而结痂的伤口……”044号使劲用干洗手液一遍一遍地搓着手，“不记得了吗？你心底的伤口，你身上的污秽，那天晚上他的所作所为……都让你变得那么肮脏，全身都染了他那下水道一样的气味……啊，好想洗掉，好想洗掉，太恶心了……”

“那个人杀了爸爸和妈妈哦，就是他让我们再也不能一起唱窟鲁塔族的歌了呢，好失落~”400号低下了头。

“他让我再也看不到岛上夏日的夕阳了。”040号闭上了眼睛，陷入某种悲哀的冥思，“啊，好怀念……那个紫阳花开的夏天。”

404号本来抱着头的手改成捂住耳朵，但众人的声音是那么的无孔不入，他无论怎么堵住耳朵，力度大到似乎要把耳膜穿破，也没法制止那些浪潮一般的声音。最后，他实在难以忍受。他猛地从床上站起，脚踩在洁白的床单上，推开面前的400号和444号，也不顾后面040号、004号、040号的呼喊以及044号迫切的眼神。他只是径直地朝门口冲去。

绿白相间的病号服对404号瘦小的身形来说过于宽大了。他几次险些要被过长的裤脚绊倒。他迈开双腿，往前奔跑着。可是那扇病房的门离他太远了，他脚下的两块地砖如一条原野上的公路似的无限延伸，让他怎么也够不着那扇门。

跌跌撞撞之间，他左脚踩中了右脚的裤腿，脸朝下地摔在了地上。湿热的液体从鼻腔里流出来了吧。他好久没睡觉了，头也被摔得有些晕。当他趴在冰凉的地上，他终于瞥见了门缝的间隙。他随意地抹了一把自己的鼻腔，果然抹了一手血。但他不在乎，用单手支撑着起身，将全身最后的力气放在门把手上，将它用劲地往下按。

——咔哒。

当他染血的手在洁白的门扉上留下了血手印时，门开了。

那门的后边会是一束光吗？404号抬眼，他数日没有进食，头晕眼花，只能瞧得见一片黑暗。他拖着遍体鳞伤地身体缓缓地爬起，仍旧能感受到后腿间剧烈的不适。

“啊呀，你醒了，404号病患。”

他看到了男人黑漆漆的皮鞋。

“不对，叫你酷拉皮卡更亲切一点吧？”那男人笑了一下，伸出手，示意酷拉皮卡拉着他的手起身，“我可是你的主治医生呢，这么快倒下了的话，也显得我的治疗太失败了吧。”

被称为酷拉皮卡的404号病患颤颤巍巍地抓住了那只手。那只手如地面一样冰凉。他抬头，看见了医生温和的笑容和乌黑的头发。隐隐约约地，酷拉皮卡从他晃动的短碎发间，莫名其妙地看到了那嘲讽般的等臂十字架。

“说说看吧，这次你又经历了什么？”那笑着的医生这么温柔的说。

“……他们让我杀了你……可是这不对，我不能……我不可以……啊……”

“我……我……我……”

酷拉皮卡甩下医生的手，忽地朝医院外头冲了出去。翻江倒海的恶心与突如其来的恐惧占据了他的大脑。夕阳是会如同蜡烛一样熄灭的，正如紫阳花有枯萎的时刻那样。

“他们……？”刚刚被甩下的黑发医生有些摸不着头脑。他还是个见习医生，经验不足。他抓了抓头发，回想着酷拉皮卡奇怪的话，“可是那间病房只有404号一个患者才对啊。看来病情又加重了……” 见习医生望着酷拉皮卡逃跑着远去的背影，立刻飞快地追了上去，“喂，酷拉皮卡，快配合治疗，别跑啊！”

一时之间，医院的走道上充盈着护士和医生追赶患者的声音。而当金发的男孩爬上医院顶楼的栏杆，后面追赶他的队伍一下子安静下来了。

这会是一场葬礼吗，还是一席久违的盛宴？

当金发的男孩，那位年仅19岁的酷拉皮卡，从10楼的栏杆上一跃而下，而后面的医生们一个又一个尝试抓住他的脚踝而最终未果时，一切都难以知晓了。

属于他的第四十四个关于复仇的死亡，终于在四月四日这个特殊的日子里，成功了。

FIN.

*一个被库洛洛抢劫并屠杀了全家，并被库洛洛带人mob了的酷拉皮卡，在精神病院里自杀的故事。

*一切都是库洛洛的错（不是233


End file.
